meetthefeeblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidney
Sidney (or Sid for short) is a supporting character in Meet the Feebles. He is a New Zealand elephant in The Feebles troupe who is an animal trainer who trains colorful balls of fluff that somewhat resemble Tribbles. He is voiced by Mark Wright. Appearance Sidney is a large, blue elephant with a long trunk, big ears, and small green eyes. He also has a sad-looking expression on his face. When he performs on stage, he wears a black leotard and a black cape with silver stars and his name imprinted on it. When he's backstage, he wears white shorts, a plaid jacket, and a white wife beater. Personality Sidney believes that he has terrible luck, and is extremely depressed as a result. He can also be a bit neurotic and stressed out sometimes. He and his ex-wife, a chicken named Sandy, conceived a child named Seymour, who is a mixed hybrid of both his parents' species, and constantly refuses to believe that he's the father (even though it's obviously true). Role in the Movie Sidney was first shown being asked by the newest cast member, Robert, where he could find Arthur, the backstage director. Sidney, however, refused to help Robert out due to his stress he's been getting while practicing his animal-training act for the show tonight. Later, Sidney changed out of his animal trainer outfit and went to relax in his dressing room. He entered only to find his creatures messing it up by screwing around. Sidney stated that he'd already told them to stay out of his room a thousand times, and then tossed them out. Just after he slammed the door on the small balls of fluff, Arthur was shown trying to push a barrel, which accidentally rolled down some stairs, crashed through the floor, and killed them by rolling them over. Sidney overheard the entire thing and popped his head out of his dressing room door, noticing the flat corpses of the squashed creatures. He then sighed about how it took him six months to train them. After that incident, Sidney invited Arthur to his dressing room for a beer. Arthur apologized for accidentally killing the creatures, but Sidney forgave him because he just blames it on his bad luck. He also told Arthur about how Sandy, his ex-wife, is putting a paternity suit on him because she claims that he is the father of Seymour, the child she conceived with him. The reason he refuses to believe it's his is because she slept with half of the chorus. All of a sudden, Sandy barged into Sidney's dressing room with the crying Seymour in a baby carriage, telling him the date of the trial. The elephant tries once again to claim that the baby is not his, but of course, Sandy still refuses to believe him by saying that they'll let the court decide. Arthur decided to see for himself and, after having a quick look at the baby, says, "It's got your eyes, Sid." During the show, due to not having any other creatures to train for his act, it was shown that Sidney decided to use a mop attached to his whip, in the theme song (which possibly fooled the audience). However, his act was never shown, or brought up again, throughout the rest of the program. After watching Harry (the MC of the show) throw up on stage, Sebastian quickly ordered Sidney to introduce Wynyard's knife-throwing act. He tried to tell Sebastian that he had to go to the bathroom, but was soon pushed on stage by the panicking fox . Just as Sidney was doing well at improvising for the audience, Sandy walked on stage and interrupted him by telling everyone in the crowd (including the irritated Bletch, who was watching from the balcony) the terrible things she has to say about him. As the audience laughed at poor Sidney getting nagged by the chicken, Seymour crawled on stage (repeating the word, "Dadda"), only to make things worse for him. The embarrassed elephant then rushed off stage and charged to the bathroom. Sidney makes it to the bathroom, but gets two dogs wet from pissing like a waterfall. During Heidi's rampage, Sidney was trying to escape, but noticed that The Crying Seymour was left out into the open and that Sandy had already had her head shot off by the machine gun-wielding hippo. His parental instincts suddenly kicked in, and charged over to save his son, at the cost of his kneecaps being shot by Heidi. Even though he had bullet holes in his kneecaps, Sidney was glad to have his son by his side and held on to him so he could be safe and he rocks to him. In the epilogue, we find out that Sidney got full extensive surgery on his kneecaps and has now purchased an orchard, working as a struggling horticulturist with Seymour. Category:Characters Category:Full-Bodied Puppets Category:The Feebles Category:Male Category:Living Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Elephants Category:Survivors Category:Puppets with Movable Features